The goal of this research training program in molecular virology is to produce highly qualified scientists committed to careers in biomedical research related to the molecular biology of human viral infections. The biological sciences have undergone remarkable changes made possible by the advances in molecular technologies. The era of molecular medicine has arrived. The young scientists being trained now must be well-versed in molecular and cellular biology concepts and technologies to contribute meaningful research in the future. Our proposed training program provides trainees with thorough foundations in fundamental virology and molecular biology concepts and techniques, primarily through coursework and laboratory research experience. Program enhancement is provided through trainee participation in the Molecular Virology Lecture Series, journal clubs, and attendance and presentation at national meetings, plus the wealth of seminars available throughout the Texas Medical Center. Funds are requested to establish a new training program in Molecular Virology. Support is requested for 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainee positions. Trainees are selected competitively on the basis of past performance (academic record, test scores, laboratory experience) and on evidence of motivation and enthusiasm for research (recommendations, interviews). Seven participating faculty are from the Division of Molecular Virology and are complemented by four additional participating virologist faculty who are rostered in other Baylor College of Medicine departments; Biochemistry (2), Human and Molecular Genetics (1), and Microbiology (1). The proposed program is rigorous; its success is documented by the productivity of present trainees and the success of previous trainees in various scientific settings. The training program will be based in the Division of Molecular Virology at Baylor College of Medicine. The division has newly renovated and equipped laboratory and support space, has recently expanded its faculty by five, and is currently recruiting additional faculty. The College has recently completed an endowment campaign for support of research development and has re-organized the Graduate School so that it provides new support for departments and programs. The Texas Medical Center, location of Baylor College of Medicine, contains 40 member institutions engaged in health-related activities. Research is facilitated by a general willingness for cooperation among faculty, within Baylor and throughout the Medical Center. This dynamic setting is ideal for state-of-the-art research training in molecular virology.